Romeo and Cinderella
by CrimsonFireTiger
Summary: Kira and Shadow want to be together more than anything, but Kira's father splits them apart. What happens when a secret meeting gets heated up and both lovers start to lose control? Based off the song "Romeo and Cinderella" ft. Hatsune Miku. Rated M for sexual themes. ShadowxOC, happy Valentine's day, folks!


Romeo and Cinderella

**_Please don't let my romance turn into Juliet's tragedy…_**

Kira lay on her bed as her father kissed her goodnight. "I love you, dear." He said. "You know that, right?" "I guess." Kira said, angry with her father for an earlier offense. Troy sighed and stroked her head. "I'm sorry, Kira." He said. "But I don't trust that boy." "You don't have to trust Shadow." Kira said. "Just trust me, I'm not stupid, and I'm not going to get carried away." Troy shook his head. "I'm sorry, but my decision is final." He stood up and walked to the door. "You'll thank me later." Kira rolled her eyes.

**_Take me far away from here…_**

Her father closed the door and as soon as his footsteps diminished to the other side of the house, she jumped out of bed and unbuttoned her pajama top and bottoms, revealing a black laced-turquoise spotted camisole, and matching panties.

**_That's what this love feels like…_**

"Sorry Dad." She thought as she unlocked her balcony door. "But I get my way tonight." She went back to her bed and lay down, hands folded over her abdomen as she waited for Shadow to come.

**_I say goodnight to both my mom and my daddy_**

**_I hope they both sleep soundly_**

After a few minutes the balcony door opened and closed silently, and Kira could hear the sound of footsteps coming toward her.

**_It's high time for the adults to be in bed…_**

A hand was gently clasped over her mouth, causing Kira to open her eyes and look at her lover. "Hi." Shadow whispered, moving his hand from her mouth. Kira smiled and sat up. "Hiya." She said. The two embraced, the caramel scent of his fur flowing over Kira's nose.

**_The smell of caramel is pure intoxication_**

**_I shyly cross my legs imagining sensation_**

**_I wonder how far we'll go tonight…_**

They kissed over and over again, Shadow gently lying Kira down on her back. "So," he whispered. "Did you get all dressed up for me?" he fingered the lace on Kira's camisole, a blush forming on her face. Shadow leaned forward and put his lips to her ear. "Or should I say, "dressed down"?" he whispered, his dark silky voice causing Kira to shudder. He kissed her over and over again, his lips going down her body. Kira gasped at the feel of Shadow's fangs pricking her throat.

**_Don't try to bite me, take care of me_**

**_It's the bitter things I truly hate…_**

Shadow looked up at the sound of her frightened gasp. "D-don't bite, ok?" Kira stammered. Shadow smirked. "I won't." he said. "I will do nothing without your consent."

**_I blame it on the sweets I've had since I was a little girl…_**

Kira relaxed a little and let Shadow kiss her breasts, rubbing his ears

**_Everything that we don't know, how they enchant us so_**

**_And the reason they're there is to be discovered…_**

Kira rolled over so that she was on top of Shadow. "I want to go further tonight." She said, fingering the buttons on his shirt. "How far?" Shadow asked.

**_Show me everything and give me all you've got…_**

Kira smirked. "We'll see…" she said, unbuttoning his shirt, revealing the patch of white fluff on his chest. Shadow threw his shirt to the ground and caressed Kira's face, passionately kissing her lips.

**_I'll show you all that I am and more…_**

**_…_**

**_I've always dreamed to be Cinderella_**

**_And run away with nothing but my uniform_**

**_May the magic stop the time in its place_**

**_Or else the villains will try to tear us apart_**

The make-out session went from slow and sweet to heated and passionate as the forbidden lovers basked in the moonlight, enjoying their moment together. "I love you…" Shadow moaned as Kira wrapped her legs around his waist. "I love you too…" Kira sighed.

**_I want to run away like Juliet_**

**_But don't call me by that name_**

**_Yes, we're bound by destiny_**

**_Or else it would be way too boring_**

**_Hey! Are you coming with me?..._**

Kira's ear twitched with sounds of voices coming from outside her room. She stopped Shadow and listened carefully, and then turned back to him. "Hide!" she hissed. "Why? What's wrong?" Shadow whispered as Kira grabbed her pajamas and threw them on. "Mom's home and she's going to come in and say goodnight to me, and if she sees you, we're both screwed." Shadow frantically searched for a hiding place. He finally decided to hide under the bed, quickly grabbing his shirt before the door opened.

**_I'd put on mascara to make myself look older…_**

"I heard about what happened between you and your father today." Her mother said. "Do you want to talk about it?" "No." Kira said, pretending she was still trying to wake up. "Well, don't worry about it too much." Deanna said. "There are plenty of good men out there." "I said I don't want to talk about it." Kira said. Deanna raised her eyebrow. "Are you sure?" she said "Yes. Please mom, I'm tired, let me sleep." Kira said. "You're not hiding anything, are you?" "No." Kira said as Shadow tried to quiet his frantic breaths. "I'd never get away with anything, so why even try?"

**_And tell some lies in order to be bolder…_**

Deanna sighed. "Alright." She said. "Goodnight dear." "Night mom." Kira said.

**_You'll just have to forgive me this time_****…**

She waited a few minutes until her mother had gone to the other end of the house. "All clear." She said. Shadow crawled out from under the bed and sat down on the bed. "That was close." He said. "Well, we're alone now." Kira said. Shadow smirked. "Well, then." He said, grabbing Kira's pajama top. "We can have a little fun." He pulled the top off of her, revealing her camisole and pinned her down to the bed.

**_The borderline of black lace that secures me…_**

"Are you going to let me take it off tonight?" Shadow said, sliding the lace straps off of her shoulders. "Or are you going to make me suffer another night without knowing what's under that top?"

**_Nobody's here to defend it tonight…_**

Kira thought about it for a little while as Shadow kissed her shoulder.

**_I wonder how far we will cross that line this time…_**

"Ok." She said. "You win. Take it off." A fire sparked in Shadow's eyes and a low lustful growl came out of his throat. He slid his hands up her camisole and pulled it off her body. Kira's face turned red as Shadow examined her breasts. She suddenly got shy and crossed her arms over her chest. "Kira, if you're not comfortable, you can just tell me." Shadow said. "I…I know but I'm fine, really." Kira said as Shadow embraced her. "It's just that, this is the first time a man has looked at my breasts." "Don't worry." Shadow said. "I'll be gentle." Kira laughed nervously. "They're pretty small, huh?" she asked. Shadow shook his head and nuzzled her cleavage. "They're beautiful." He said, rubbing them. The sound of Kira's moans turned him on and soon he lost control and sank his teeth into her shoulder, leaving his territorial mark.

**_You sank your teeth into me, and it made me bleed,_**

Kira squeaked with pain, and Shadow released Kira's shoulder and licked the blood off her shoulder. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I-I lost control…forgive me, my love."

**_But I don't really care, I'm just so in love with you…_**

Kira shook her head and gently caressed his muzzle. "It's ok." She whispered. "I was going to tell you that you could bite me anyway." Shadow shook his head. "But I still did it without your consent." He said. "Don't worry about it." Kira said, holding him. "I love you, and I know that you're just showing me that you love me."

**_But my father seems to hate you and never wanted us to be…_**

Shadow nuzzled her neck and kissed her lips, his tongue looking for an entrance into her mouth, which Kira gladly allowed. "Mmm…" she moaned as Shadow gently sucked on her lip.

**_He held out his hand for me, said he'd take care of me_**

**_But in reality he tied me to the ground…_**

"S-Shadow?" Kira stammered. "I want to go farther." Shadow looked up at her. "How much farther?" he said. Kira whispered in his ear, fingering the zipper of his jeans. Shadow shook his head. "Not yet." He said. "When we're married, ok?" Kira sighed and pouted, causing Shadow to shake his head. "Ok, I think I have something that can hold you over." He said.

**_Take me away, so far Romeo…_**

**_I would not care if the whole world knows…_**

Kira shuddered as his hand slid down her panties. "Trust me." he whispered. "I won't hurt you." Kira nodded and let him tease her, struggling to keep her moans quiet.

_…_

**_The bells are ringing, Cinderella_**

**_I guess I'll just leave my glass slipper here for you_**

**_So you need to find me soon_**

**_ Or else my nightmare will start to frighten me…_**

Shadow kissed and licked her chest as he continued, Kira's purrs and moans fueling his lust for her. Kira had joined in the teasing, fluffing his chest fur and rubbing his erect length.

**_Surely, she must've done the same thing_**

**_There's no way she dropped it "accidentally"_**

**_But I'm just like her so I'll do the same_**

**_I just want to be loved by you_**

**_Can't you see I'm right here?_**

Kira wanted him to take her right then and there, to be the first one to claim her…

**_If you were to look into my heart, what would you see?_**

And in some part of her mind, wanted him to impregnate her.

**_The darkest of my desires and my ever-growing lust for you _**

Then, her father wouldn't be able to deny that they were unified through some invisible bond.

**_But it's still not enough, so make me want you more…_**

Shadow realized that she wasn't moaning anymore, and he looked up at her to make sure she was alright.

**_So much that you would disappear maybe…_**

"Kira?" Shadow asked, gently shaking her. Kira opened her eyes and shook herself out of her selfish state of mind.

**_But then if that happens, it'd be pointless…_**

"You should go." She whispered. Shadow looked at her and sighed. "Do you want me to go?" he asked. Kira shook her head. "You're not the only one that can lose control." She said. Shadow blinked and took a hold of Kira's chin. "Fine but answer one thing first." He said. Kira waited for the question as Shadow pulled a black box out of his jeans pocket and opened it.

**_Happiness seems to be in the small box_**

**_Smaller than the one I'm trapped inside of now…_**

Kira gasped at the sight of the ring that was inside the box. "Will you marry me?" Shadow asked softly. Kira looked from the ring to Shadow, tears in her eyes.

**_What should I do? At this rate, I think it seems_**

**_That you might hate me just like everyone else does_**

"Shadow, I can't just leave my family." Kira said. Shadow sighed. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Because this may be the last chance you have to see me." Kira looked up at him shocked. "W-why?" she stammered. Shadow turned his head away. "We're moving across the country tomorrow, and my parents insist I go with them so that it won't be such a long drive to my job in New Mobitropolis." "Well, don't you want that job?" Kira said. "Not really." Shadow said. "The only reason I took it was because my dad already signed me up, and there was no way to turn back at the time."

**_My parents, I know, will never change_**

**_They never really cared about how I feel anyways…_**

Kira thought hard about what to do. "We can run away…" Shadow said. "The law permitting marriage starts at 15 years old in Mercia. You're 16, I'm 18, we can find a place to settle down, start a new life together…no one will know, and no one will stop us."

**_Yes, I guess I'll be true to myself…_**

Kira looked up at him and nodded. "Yes." She said. "Yes I will marry you!" she threw her arms around Shadow and the two laughed silently. "So does that mean you want to go to Mercia with me?" Shadow said.

_**I've dropped the golden axe right on my head…**_

Kira nodded. "To Mercia!" she said, hopping out of bed. Shadow chuckled and put his shirt back on.

**_Cinderella told one too many lies_**

**_Now she's been eaten by the big bad wolf_**

About 15 minutes later, Shadow stood outside on the balcony, waiting for Kira to finish packing up. Kira came out to the balcony, dressed with a suitcase in her hand. "Ready?" Shadow asked. Kira was about to say "yes" when she second-guessed herself. "I don't know." She said. "What if we get caught?"

**_What should I do? At this rate I think it seems_**

**_That I'll get eaten too…_**

"We will get caught if we stay here for much longer." Shadow said. "It's now or never."

**_Oh please don't let that happen!_**

Kira looked at him and nodded, letting him help her down off the balcony. They put Kira's stuff in the trunk of Shadow's car and climbed in. Kira kissed Shadow. "I love you." She said. "I love you too." Shadow said.

**_Before that day comes, save me from my fate…_**

They were out of the city by morning, and halfway to Mercia before their parents discovered they were missing. On Kira's desk, her parents found a note, and it said,

"Romeo and Cinderella"

End…


End file.
